


Common Room Blues

by Princesse



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesse/pseuds/Princesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being a Ravenclaw. It's even less easy to have a Ravenclaw as a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Room Blues

" _You have one new text message_ ", says the suave voice coming from her Paris-themed bedazzled phone.

She jumps a little, but still manages to catch the right staircase leading to the third floor ("It's like a video game," she had once told her friends who kept getting lost - they still got lost even when she added that, "It's like the water temple in Zelda," and it wasn't because they weren't familiar with the Muggle game) while retrieving her cell phone from her bag. How Genevieve had managed to convince her to let her jinx it so that it would work within the school, she didn't quite remember ("I read an article in the _Quibbler_!"), but she had to admit that it came in handy when you had friends in different Houses, in a giant castle.

_Help!_ it says. It's Rachel. 

_Are you locked out of your common room again?_ she types, eyes not impressed.

_I don't mind sleeping anywhere else_ (she has a habit of falling asleep in her common room instead of her own bed), _but I really need to get changed!_

_And shower!_

Even less impressive.

She sighs. _Coming._

_Thanks :D_

She keeps thinking that Ravenclaw has the smartest and stupidest system out of all four Houses. Anyone with a brain could figure out the riddles that stupid painting threw at them.

She is about to arrive at the Ravenclaw tower when, " _You have one new text message_ " and "I should really put this on silent mode."

_Help!_ It's Genevieve.

She narrows her eyes. Anyone with a brain _should_ remember a simple _rhythm_.


End file.
